Newspapers and other paper publications conveniently print guides to the programs available for viewing on television. But a newspaper or other paper publication may not always be available to a viewer when the viewer decides to watch some television. For convenience, cable companies typically display a guide to the programming they offer on a dedicated channel of the cable service. In addition to convenience, the guide may be provided by the cable company as a vehicle to carry advertising, and thus, provide additional revenue to the cable company. A viewer may tune his or her television to the channel carrying the guide and review the programming information to choose a program to watch. Such a guide on a television monitor may be referred to as a channel guide, program guide, electronic guide, electronic television guide, electronic programming guide (EPG), a user interface, program schedule, or by similar terms. Generally, herein the term “user interface” is used with respect to the present inventions.
Electronic programming guides are generally known. Examples of electronic programming guides are described in the patent to Mankovitz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,550, entitled “Apparatus and Methods for Synchronizing a Clock to a Network Clock,” as well as in other publicly available documents. Information regarding the extraction of a program schedule from a signal provided to a television so as to create a user interface may be obtained from the patent to Mankovitz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,484, entitled “Switch for Automatic Selection of Television Signal Sources for Delivery of Television Guide Data.”
In addition to television, electronic programming guides may be used in other environments. For example, an electronic programming guide may be useful in the context of the global information network (Internet) or other computer or data networks. Some of these networks offer multiple programs available for selection by a viewer to read, to watch, to use, to interact with, etc. To gain information about the available programs and to make a selection, the viewer may use an electronic programming guide that is displayed on a computer monitor or similar device used by the viewer. Televisions, computers, networked computers, and the like are referred to herein generally as “media devices”.
When using an electronic programming guide, a viewer typically is interested in information including: (1) the channel or other locator of an available program; (2) the temporal characteristics of an available program such as start time, duration, end time, current availability, etc.; and (3) the name, title, or other identifier of an available program. Also, a viewer may be interested in gaining information about the availability of programs of a particular type or related to a specific or specialty topic. For example, a viewer may be interested in knowing whether any sports programs are available, and particularly, whether any baseball games are available for viewing.
In addition, a viewer may be interested in knowing the available programming during a certain time slot or interval. For example, a viewer may have a choice with respect to scheduling time for television or other media use. Thus, the viewer may not necessarily be interested in the current or other near term programming available. Rather, the viewer is interested in knowing what programming is available when the viewer is likely to schedule his or her television or other media break. Based on a review of the available programming during any particular time slot, the viewer may decide to plan to take the television break at the initially selected time, or reschedule the break for a time when more interesting programming to the viewer is available.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electronic programming guide that provides a viewer with information such as: (1) the channel or other locator of an available program; (2) the temporal characteristics of an available program such as start time, duration, end time, current availability, etc.; and/or (3) the name, title, or other identifier of an available program. There is also a need for an electronic programming guide that provides a viewer with information about the availability of programs of a particular type or related to a specific or specialty topic. In addition, there is a need for an electronic programming guide that provides a viewer with information as to the available programming during a certain time slot or interval as selected by the viewer.